The Teleporting Hero: Vanishing Point (Discontinued)
by Skywing5000
Summary: All his life, Midoriya has been mocked for his weak quirk, the ability to make portals, but really small. But is it really weak? Turns out that after a chance encounter with All Might,he not only gains a new power, he finally makes his portal quirk his own!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so please, criticize me, but no unnecessary flaming ok? Thanks for reading!**

Not all men are born equally. This was a fact Izuku Midoriya learned at a very young age. You see, in this super powered society, 80% of the world's population is born with a superpower, or, more commonly named, a "Quirk". This is a story unlike the one you know, where Midoriya is born quirkless. Midoriya had been born with a quirk, albeit a weak one. Midoriya's quirk is called portal, which allows him to create a portal as far as he can see, though he can only make them as big as his index finger. While his quirk may have been useful, their small size inhibits them from being hero material. In fact, his quirk is almost absolutely useless.

Enter Katsuki Bakugou, Midoriya's childhood friend since before they could even remember. After they both developed their quirks, Bakugou was extremely praised, and as his arrogance grew, so did a rift in their friendship. Midoriya, however, still thought that they were still friends, but he was proven wrong one day, when he stepped in to stop Bakugou and his friends from hurting another kid.

"Why are you so mean Kacchan?" Midoriya cried out. Bakugou Katsuki, otherwise known as "Kacchan" put his fist in his other hand and made another explosion.

"Because you're useless," Kacchan smirked. "Just a useless Deku!"

That was 10 years ago, when Midoriya realized that all men are not born equally.

Now it was ten years later. At this point, he was at age 14, and Midoriya was in his last year of middle school. As the teacher droned on about career paths, Midoriya wasn't paying too much attention, just trying to keep his head down and write in his notebooks.

He zoned out until the teacher said, "Oh, you're also going for UA, aren't you Midoriya?" Everyone turned to him, dead silent… Midoriya waited with baited breath, hoping someone, anyone, would say anything. Then, as if answering his request in the worst way possible, they all burst out laughing. There were comments like

"No way!"

"Good grades alone won't get you in!"

Midoriya stood up nervously, to deny their statements, but before he could even get a word in, the top of his was completely scorched, knocking him back down in the process. As Midoriya expected, it was his once childhood friend with a literally explosive temper, of course, due to his quirk, explosion.

"The rest of these losers can do something…" Bakugou grinned. "You're quirk is totally useless! Go ahead! Tell me what you could possibly do with a portal?!"

"W-well, t-there's n-no harm in t-trying? Right?" Midoriya said while on the ground.

The class only continued to laugh, causing Midoriya to look down dejectedly at the floor. At one point, Midoriya may have had friends, but, for some reason or another, Bakugou had turned everyone against him, just for the sake of it. Midoriya still didn't understand how he could do that to someone he used to call a friend.

At the end of the school day, Midoriya scrolled through his phone, looking at an article about the criminal incident that he had been to earlier.

'The incident this morning is all over the web!' Midoriya thought as he scrolled through his phone. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but this time, the giantess hero, Mt. Lady had made her debut, although at the cost of Kamui Wood's victory.

He got up and was leaving with his 13th notebook, but a hand snatched it away.

"We ain't done here Deku." Bakugou put his hand up.

"Wait, Kacchan! We can talk abo-" Midoriya's voice died in his throat as Bakugou put his hand up to it and activated his quirk, completely decimating it. After that, he tossed it out the window into the pond. Bakugou was saying something, but Midoriya couldn't hear, as his heart was pounding in his ears. All his work, really the only thing keeping him going every day, ruined in a matter of seconds. Midoriya was shaken out of his shock, he felt his shoulder burning.

"... What I'm sayin' is don't even dare of going to UA, nerd." his friends smirked, laughing when Midoriya said nothing. They turned to leave.

But before they went, Bakugou turned around and said, "Oh yeah. If you want to be a hero, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you're born with a better quirk in the next life!" Midoriya turned to glare at Bakugou, but one glare back sent him back into a shaking mess. Midoriya looked to the ground. Even Bakugou's friends grimaced at his word, thinking he had went too far.

Midoriya went to go pick up his notebook, yanking it from a few fish in the pond. Midoriya turned and stared at the school for a bit, remembering Bakugou;s especially harsh words. Midoriya turned away, and began to walk home walk home.

'Stupid Kacchan! Why would you say that? if I actually jumped, you would be charged with bullying into suicide!'

Unfortunately, this was not an irregular occurrence for Midoriya. Almost all of his life, he had been told he couldn't be a hero. Even his own mother couldn't bring herself to say he could be a hero. That's why Midoriya kept trying, studying heroes feverously. It was all kept in the notebooks, one of which Bakugou burned.

'That's while I'll keep walking with my head held high! I will be a hero!' Midoriya thought with conviction, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes from remembering his early childhood memories. Midoriya laughed loudly, as All Might would.

"Hehehehe… what a great impression of All Might!"

Midoriya turned to see a girl about his height, with long pink hair. Her eyes bore into him, probably because they looked like crosshairs. She laughed at him without restraint, which wasn't anything new to Midoriya, but he was in a pretty foul mood after the events.

Seeing his face darken at her laughter, she stopped. "Sorry about… that?"

Midoriya stared at her, confused. No one had ever really apologized to him

"The name's Mei Hatsume! Sorry, I'm better with machines than I am with people. You know, people are just so hard to figure out, right… um…"

Midoriya helped fill in the silence. "M-Midoriya. I-Izuku Midoriya."

"Psht! That's boring. I'm gonna call you Midori! You know, 'cause of the green hair."

Midoriya had already been blushing, as he never talked to girls, but the new nickname made his face turn an interesting shade of strawberry, causing Hatsume to chuckle.

"Well, it's been fun, but I got to go! Babies to make and all." She turned to leave and Midoriya was left a stuttering mess.

"B-b-b-babies?!"

"My inventions of course!" Midoriya sighed in relief, and when he looked up, she was already walking the other way, with one hand raised in a farewell.

"I guess I'll see you later, Midori!"

Midoriya waved back. His spirits had been effectively raised, and Midoriya felt a lot better about himself. As he walked under the overpass, he realized one thing.

'I just talked to a girl!'

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the green sludge forming behind him. The villain surrounded Midoriya on all sides, leaving him unable to escape.

"Finally! My first good catch of the day!"

Midoriya shield his face in fear, as the villain took a hold of Midoriya and started to suffocate him. Midoriya tried to claw at his face, but the sludge kept coming back, cutting off his airway.

'Can't… breathe! Body… getting weak…' Midoriya panicked. It was long shot, but he tried to use a portal on one of his nostrils, to get back some air, but due to his lack of practice, it didn't work on the liquid like substance.

'Am I gonna die? No! Someone help! I'm dying!'

The villain only grinned more. "Don't struggle kid! It'll only make this more painful for you!"

Just as Midoriya started to lose hope, as the lack of oxygen started to make him lose consciousness, he heard a familiar voice, not from personal connection, but from on television.

"Fear not kid!" someone stated. "I AM HERE!" "Texas… SMASH!"

As Midoriya lost consciousness, he thought 'n-no way… is that... A-All Might?'

"Kid. Kid. Kid. Hey kid!" All Might slapped Midoriya on the face until he woke up. Midoriya jolted awake and just screamed. It seemed as if All Might didn't notice the incessant screaming and continued.

"Sorry to get you caught up in my villain work, but I am new to the city!" All Might stated in a charismatic fashion.

"Now, I must be off now kid!" Midoriya scrambled to his feet, desperately looking for his notebook, only to find All Might had already signed it. It was open with All Might written across both pages.

"OhmygodThankyouAllMightthiswilbeafamilyheirloomthatwillbepasseddownforgenerations..." Midoriya rambled on, only to look at All Might preparing to jump away. "All Might wait!" Despite it, Midoriya's cry was left unheard.

As All Might flew he could have sworn that he heard something… or someone. He looked down to see Midoriya clinging to his pants leg.

All Might, for once, started to panic. "Hey kid, let go!" All Might exclaimed. "I love my fans, but this is too much!"

Midoriya, couldn't really move his face, with the wind pressure, and it took all he had to hang on, and he refused to let go. "Are you kidding? If I fall from this high I'll die!"

All Might frowned and coughed up a bit of blood. "Fair enough kid!"

All Might and Midoriya landed on the rooftop, with Midoriya gasping for air after traveling so fast.

"Of all the…" All Might grumbled. "Hopefully the people downstairs will help us get down. But I'm running out of time!"

As All Might prepared to jump once more, Midoriya gathered up the courage to ask the question that weighed heavily on his mind. "C-Can I become a hero with a quirk like mine?"

All Might paused. He was short on time, but not so much as to not be able to answer a simple question. He might as well answer the boy. "Well, what is your quirk?"

Midoriya looked down, explaining his relatively weak quirk, "Well I can create portals, but they can only be about ½ inch…"

All Might was expecting to be able to say yes and go on with his day but…

"I'm sorry to say-" All Might felt steam coming from his body, and for the second time today, he panicked. 'Shit! Of all the timing!' there was a puff of smoke and in All Might's place was a skeleton. Midoriya was looking down, awaiting an answers, but when some steam wafted his way, he looked up to see the skeleton of a man.

"WHAT?! Where's All Might?" Midoriya shouted. "You're all shriveled up! You're not him!"

All Might looked at him and said "I am All Might." while coughing up a large amount of blood. All Might heaved a sigh and sat down against the gate. Seeing Midoriya's dumbfounded face, he explained in one of the most confusing ways possible.

"I'm like a guy who sucks in his gut at a pool." All Might pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar. No, not a scar, more like a disfigurement. It ran up the whole side of left side of his torso. It looked like someone had taken out the whole left side of his torso, and then a five year old tried to stitch it back together.

"Five years ago, a villain did this to me…" The only thing Midoriya could do was cringe away in slight disgust and worry. "Now, because of the after effects, I can only do hero work for 3 hours a day." All Might looked up.

"Was it Toxic Chainsaw?" Midoriya's wracked his brain, and that was the only possible battle that made sense.

All Might only continued to stare upwards. "No, he couldn't do this to me. I kept this away from the public. The Symbol of Peace must never be daunted by evil." Midoriya was taken aback by All Might's unusually grim tone.

"Can you become a hero with a quirk like yours? I don't think so. If you want to save people, you could always be a police officer. They are mocked, stated to just be the cleanup crew, but it's a fine profession." He said this, but it fell on Midoriya's deaf ears. He had lost him at 'I don't think so.' The one he looked up to had just told him that 12 years of dreaming were a waste of time. All Might turned to leave, and as All Might opened the door and walked down the stairs, he heard an explosion in the distance. Looking out of the window, he saw a fire had broken out. All Might patted his pocket, where the villain was supposed to be, only to find it not there. All Might's eyes widened in shock, realizing his mistake.

"Oh no…"

LINE-

"We need to wait for someone with the right quirk to show up!" Death Arms, a pro-hero shouted.

Water Hose yelled back, "Yeah, well until then, keep the damage to a minimum!"

Meanwhile, All Might had finally made it to the scene, although he wasn't in his hero form. He was forced to just watch, standing among the crowd.

'How could this have happened!' He thought back to the incident with his fan.

'It must have happened back then… Shit!"

Said fan was walking down the street, utterly shattered from his idol's crushing words. He could take the word of his classmates and those around him, but All Might? That was beyond brutal.

'Even the best of the best said it… Don't cry! You already knew this… But I tried so damned hard…'

As he walked, he turned to see the disaster unfolding to his left. 'Just give it up...'

Despite that thought, Midoriya found himself being drawn to the scene. He just couldn't kick his old habits, even in despair. The next thing he saw though, made him want to vomit. It was the sludge villain All Might had saved him from

Seeing him was a shock, as All Might had caught him. He was freaking All Might! He doesn't fail! Then Midoriya remembered when he clung to his idols pants in mid-air.

'Oh no, I did this!' Midoriya covered his mouth with his hands. 'I'm so sorry! Whoever it is, I'm so sorry!'

All Might was nearby in the crowd, clutching his injury, in both pain and frustration.

'Shit! I can't do anything but sit and watch! But that's all anyone can do right now…' Then, before anyone could register it, Midoriya ran right at the sludge villain.

'What the hell?!' Midoriya though as he ran. "Why am I running?" Then he remembered. The sludge villain just happened to turn, and he could see Bakugou, looking at him in pure terror.

He barely had time to formulate a plan as he ran, but he remembered a page of his notebook. He put a small portal on his jacket, and on the side of the sludge villain's eye. Then he thrust his middle finger in the portal and poked the villain as hard as he could, stunning the villain long enough to buy Bakugou a few seconds.

"Kacchan!"

Bakugou glared, but still panicked. "Deku? Why are you here?!"

Midoriya smiled desperately. "You looked like you needed saving!"

In the background, All Might grit his teeth.

'Pathetic… I should practice what I preach.' Midoriya felt a gust of wind behind him, and then saw All Might grab Bakugou's arm.

"A pro should always be willing to risk his life! DETROIT… SMASH!"

With that punch, the villain was blown to pieces, scattered among the street. The punch also happened to knock the boys unconscious.

One bystander looked up. "What the hell…? The reason for this was the sudden change in weather.

"Holy shit! He just changed the weather with a single punch!"

Afterwards, Midoriya began to walk home, as he was before all of that day's events had occurred. Midoriya was sure that his mother would be extremely worried. Looking back on the incident, Midoriya was was scolded for being so reckless, while Bakugou was praised for having a great quirk. Typical. On his way down a street, he was stopped by a voice

"Deku!"

Midoriya turned. It was Bakugou standing behind him.

"I didn't need your help, I could've saved myself, you stupid fucking nerd!" He turned on his heel and stalked off.

'What a tough guy…' Midoriya sweatdropped. He turned to continue walking home, when another person stopped him, sliding onto the street.

"I am here!" All Might entered dramatically.

"All Might? Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters!"

If it were possible, he would have grinned wider.

"Shaking them off was nothing to me! After all, I am All Mi-!" His dramatic entrance was cut off by him coughing up blood again. "Anyway… I've come to thank you. Without you, I would have been as fake as my muscles!" Midoriya tried to deny it but All Might cut him off.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. There are stories of heroes when they were young. They say they rushed into danger without thinking. I believe the same is true for you, is it not? To think, someone whose quirk is practically useless, rushed headfirst into danger, even among all of the pros. That spurred me into action. You have the attributes of a true hero." Midoriya kneeled and started sobbing, not of sadness, but of joy. "Do you understand? What I am saying is that you, you CAN be a hero."

 **(A/N) Oh boy, the first chapter of the fanfiction done! Ok, so to whoever reads this, I'm sorry I'm a terrible writer. But that aside, a lot of the flaws you may have seen were intentional. Such as skipping Midoriya's tragic backstory or sticking so close to the cannon, that you can't even tell he has a quirk. I'll answer all questions in the next chapter. Thanks for reading you, lubbly people!**

 **(Note from future me: How do you like the revised version? Hopefully it's better. I'm gonna go slap past me for his negligence of the quality of his story.)**


	2. Update

Update Schedule

 **Hey guys, Skywing here. I just wanted to make a schedule for this story. It will be updated once or twice a week if I'm in a good writing mood, but don't worry about once a month chapters. I want to see this story progress too. But if you want really long chapters, I can to a farther in between schedule. It's up to you guys! Thanks for reading you lubbly people!**

 **(P.S. lubbly is just a more fun way of saying lovely.)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Oh, have I got plans for this chapter. Last one was basically just a copy of the manga, but now I can start to put my own twist on things, As a fanfic should be! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Well kid, if you want to become a hero, you're gonna have to train to inherit my quirk!" Midoriya looked up at All Might in pure confusion. "What's the face for! It's a proposal! I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power!" Midoriya didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but he decided to hear him out.

"This concerns my quirk. I play it off like I'm a natural born hero, but my quirk was passed down to me. Like an Olympic torch!"

Midoriya only grew more confused. "P-p-passed down? Really!?" Before All Might could continue, Midoriya went his mumbling phase. "tobe sureallmightsquirkisoneofthesevenmysteriesoftheworldandtheresanendless-"

All Might cut him off. "Do you really doubt me that much?! I have the ability to transfer my quirk. One For All!" All Might pointed at Midoriya. "Back there, you were more heroic than anyone else, despite your quirk. I believe you are worthy. But it all depends on what you say."

Midoriya rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Yes… I accept!"

All Might grinned. "A quick answer. I expected nothing less. Meet me on Dagobah Beach two days from now, 6 am sharp."

That morning, Midoriya was hauling a refrigerator, with All Might on top of it. "Hey, All Might, why am I doing this anyway?"

All Might laughed. "Two reasons. First of all, you're an ill-suited vessel."

Midoriya screamed. "But earlier you said I was worthy!"

All Might pointed. "You're scrawny body couldn't handle One For All. Your limbs would fly off!"

Midoriya blanched. "So I'm training my body by hauling garbage?" All Might went on to talk about how garbage collected on the beach.

"Hey, All Might, what was the second reason for this?"

All Might grinned. "Ah, of course. This is also regarding your quirk. I think the reason your portals are so small is that your body is too weak to handle anything bigger."

Midoriya only nodded. "So I'm guessing whenever you tried to muster a bigger portal…"

Midoriya filled in. "The arm that I use to make my two portals go completely numb, and I can't use them anymore."

All Might nodded. "As I thought. Your body is telling you that you can't handle anymore. So this training will serve two purposes." And so the grueling training began, putting even sleep into the equation.

Ten months of absolute hell had finally passed. Midoriya stood atop a pile of trash, screaming his lungs off. All Might stood off to the side, grinning. 'He finished, and way more than I expected!' Midoriya finished his screaming, and fell off the pile. 'Crap! I can't catch him!' But then Midoriya was safely next to All Might.

"What? How did you… the quirk training worked!" Midoriya had created a portal the size of a minivan. Where he had fallen, and where All Might was. All Might buffed up and picked Midoriya. "You did good, Midoriya, my boy!"

Midoriya smiled tiredly. "It feels… like I cheated. You helped me so much."

All Might continued to grin. "You earned this, by working your ass off." All Might set Midoriya down. "Just look at yourself!"

Midoriya looked down at himself, seemingly only just now realizing the muscles he had put on. "W-well I guess…"

All Might pulled off a strand of his hair. "Now… Eat this!" Midoriya looked back up. "What?"

All Might laughed. "In order for you to gain One For All, you have to eat some of my hair!" Midoriya took it, in his hands, then quickly ate it.

'S-so sour!' Midoriya swallowed the hair but felt nothing. "Hey All Might, I don't feel anything different…" He was still recovering from the horrible taste.

"It'll take a few hours to digest, my boy! Until then, rest up for the entrance exam!" Midoriya started to walk, but All Might spoke up.

"Wait, my boy! Be careful when using One For All. There will still be some aftershock." Midoriya thanked him and ran home.

As Midoriya walked into the entrance of UA, he still didn't feel the effects of One For All.

'That's okay. My quirk is pretty powerful now. I can get in with my own power! Now to take the first step!' Then Midoriya tripped. 'Or I'll just die.' except he didn't. He was suspended in the air. "U-uh… what?" He turned his head to see a girl with brown hair and a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you, but I thought it would be bad luck if you fell!"

Midoriya blushed, flailing about before the girl picked him up. 'S-so close!' She released her quirk.

"Well, good luck on the exam!"

She waved goodbye and Midoriya said, "I talked to a girl!" And then Bakugou appeared behind Midoriya.

"You didn't say shit, fucking nerd." Midoriya turned to Bakugou. "O-oh hey Bakugou!" Bakugou sneered. "Out of my way, shitty Deku." Midoriya sighed. Bakugou hadn't really made fun of Midoriya, because he had begun to use his quirk for convenience, and everyone could see that it was no longer a weak quirk, but one of the most versatile quirks in their class, rivaling even Bakugou's. Not that he would admit that. As Midoriya sat in the auditorium, listening to Present Mic, A blue haired student cut him off, and called Midoriya on his mumbling, much to Midoriya's despair.

Midoriya, along with the other applicants, getting ready for the test. He glanced over to see the nice girl who stopped him from falling. He went over to thank her. He was walking when he was cut off.

"I would recommend not bothering her. She looks like she's trying to focus. What about you? Are you here to disrupt the applicants? UA really thought of everything!" Midoriya tried to defend himself, but the boy had already walked off.

'It feels like I've been written off already…'

Everyone looked up to see Present Mic. "Begin!" There were multiple whats or hmms. "What's the matter?! There's no countdown in a real battle! GO GO GO!" Everyone started to run, and Midoriya was left behind, but that was no problem for him, as he teleported in front of everyone. He would take out the robots by putting a portal under it, and then putting it on the side of a tall building. So far he had a good amount of points, but not enough to get in. Just as he was about to portal away he saw the zero pointer that Present Mic talked about.

'Isn't this a little extreme?!'

He made a portal away from there and was about to jump in when he heard a girl yelp. It was the girl he met earlier. He quickly made a portal under her and right next to her, effectively saving her from the zero pointer. 'Everyone is still in danger as long as this thing is on the field…' Midoriya put a portal on a light post and directly below him, putting him in an infinite state of falling. After 30 seconds he put one of his portals on a leaning piece of rubble, sending him flying towards the robot. Not only did he have the momentum, but he charged his arm with One For All. As he flew, he remembered All Might's words.

'Clench your buttcheecks, and yell this from the depths of your heart!'

Midoriya cried out. "SMASH!"

From the way his portal was angled, he had uppercut the robot, sending it flying out of the of the mock city. As he was falling, Midoriya panicked. His right arm was completely broken.

'Damn it! All Might warned me this would happen! I should have listened! I can barely contain this borrowed power! How should I get down safely? Even if I use portals, I can't get rid of my momentum!'

Midoriya let go of his other arm. 'If I use a Detroit Smash, then I'll be fine! But then I won't be able to get any more points! But then again, If I'm dead, then I can't get any points any… Here goes!'

Midoriya reared his arm back. "Detroit…" Smack! Wait, what? Midoriya lost all momentum as he got smacked by the gravity girl.

He landed on the ground as she muttered "r-release…" Then she proceeded to throw up on the robot.

"TIMES UP!" Then Midoriya fell unconscious. As the test came to a close, a female hero known as Recovery Girl came to heal the injured.

A student with blonde hair informed the others. "She's the only reason UA can hold reckless trials like this. She's the backbone of the academy." She kissed Midoriya on the forehead, and his broken arm miraculously healed.

'How curious. Even with the way he used his portals, he shouldn't have had that strength.' Midoriya got back up, and thanked Recovery Girl, before leaving, confident that he had gotten a good amount of points.

Midoriya was very anxious as he waited for the results to come in the mail, often spacing out while working out or eating. Two weeks had passed, when Midoriya's mother scrambled into the room, holding his letter. Midoriya went into his room and tore open the letter, revealing a transmitter. It turned on with All Might.

'All Might?'

All Might exclaimed in his usual fashion. "This is a projection! Now, I bet you're wondering why I've been in town! I've come to teach at UA." All Might was interrupted. "Get to the point? Ah, whatever… well, young Midoriya. You passed the written exam but… you only got 20 villain points, which is not enough to get in." Midoriya was shocked. He was sure that he did well! But he didn't keep track of his points exactly… "BUT. That wasn't the only criteria! We won't deny someone just because they did the right thing! So… Izuku Midoriya, 50 rescue points, Ochako Uraraka, 45 rescue points! Welcome, Midoriya, this is your Hero Academia!"

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I said once or twice a week, and I had the day off today, so here you go! I finally went away from the cannon! Kinda. Don't worry, next chapter is going to deviate from the cannon in a rather big way MUAHAHAHAHA! And if you guys have any questions, I'll answer them in the author's note. Anyway, thanks for reading you, lubbly people!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys! Before we get this chapter started, I want to do a quick Q &A, to address all your questions and concerns!**

 **Guest: Decent so far but maybe you should turn the sections into paragraphs in the next chapter seeing how big they are in this one.**

 **A: Thanks! I'll do that. Looking back, it is a bit hard to read, and someone else had the same concern. I'll make sure to put it right in this chapter and fix one and two some time later.**

 **roanoak: Inch wide portals in line of sight is actually somewhat terrifying**

 **With a Gun he could practically manifest a bullet anywhere in LoS and at any orientation. Or less lethally, have near infinite range with a syringe or tranqs. He can lay a portal over his eye for spying capability. Keep one end in the air for underwater breathing. Portal cutting of course. If he can simply make more than one, or leave them stable without having to keep attention on it, his capabilities expand exponentially. Please don't have Izuku forget about the benefits of small portals even when he now has effective teleportation.**

 **A: Well, I don't think heroes would use lethal force like a gun. And for the rest of these, will they wouldn't work. I guess I should explain Midoriya quirk.**

 **Portal: The user of this quirk can put a portal on any solid surface, for as far as the person can see. Only two portals can be active at a time, one being input, one being output. How big they can be depends on the user's physical strength. These portals stay indefinitely until the user decides to deactivate them.**

 **As for how Midoriya would use his quirks, well he's pretty smart, and I've got many ideas.**

 **I got two recommendations for a Mei x Izuku ship, and I absolutely approve. I think I'm gonna do it, but I'll give myself till next week for a final decision. Sorry for the hold up. Now, onto chapter 3!**

All Might and Midoriya met on the beach a few days after he received his acceptance letter. "All Might!" Midoriya waved at the pro hero in his true form.

All Might glanced back at the other people at the beach. "Hey! You can't go around saying stuff like that! Say something else!"

Midoriya realized his mistake, and in the fakest voice, he said "Whoops, my bad! That's not All Might!" There were a few grumbles, but no one pried.

"I just wanted you to know, even though I'm teaching, I didn't pull any strings. You got in all on your own." Midoriya sighed, glad to know he earned his place in UA. Although he did have a concern. Midoriya talked about how he broke his arm at the test. All Might, said that was to be expected, and that it would take time and practice.

All Might buffed up to give the newly accepted student a thumbs up, when someone on the beach looked over.

One of the beach-goers yelled, "Hey look! It is All Might!" The man in question still smiled, but had a look of mild concern on his face.

"And now we run, young Midoriya!" Midoriya started to run with him.

It was Midoriya's first day at UA High. Inko was fussing of her son, just to make sure he had everything. Just as Midoriya was about to leave, his mother said "Izuku!"

Midoriya looked back in exasperation, as this had gone on for the past 20 minutes. "What?!"

Inko had tears in her eyes, as she said, "You look great." Midoriya thanked her and rushed off, so that he wouldn't be late for his first day.

Midoriya walked down the hallway of UA, looking for class 1-A. He was walking, he finally came across the door, which was about three times his size. He cracked the door open, heart pounding, hoping that Bakugou and the person who called him out weren't in his class.

"Remove your feet from that desk this instance! You disgrace those who came to UA before, and it's craftsmen who made the desk!"

"Like I care! What middle school were you from, extra?"

Turns out both of them were there. They continued to argue for a bit before the boy turned to see Midoriya standing in the doorway. He walked over to Midoriya to introduce himself. "I'm from Somei Academy…"

Midoriya supplied the rest. "I heard you from before! Ah, I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you!" Iida despaired over the thought that Midoriya had seen through the exam, and had seen the hidden part of it.

'I didn't see through anything!' Midoriya sweatdropped.

Bakugou glared at Midoriya while Iida continued on.

"Hey… I recognize that curly hair!" Midoriya tensed up at the sudden voice. "The plain looking boy!"

'It's the nice girl from before! She looks kinda cute in that uniform!' She continued on about the exam, talking about how cool Midoriya quirk was, and that his punch was really cool. Bakugou continued to glare, remembering how Midoriya stood up to him when he got into UA. Just as all of this was going on there was another voice in the doorway.

The voice in the doorway, which was a yellow sleeping bag, said "If you're here to socialize, then get out. This is… the Hero Course."

'There's someone in there?!' The man inside the sleeping bag got up. "It took you 8 seconds to shut up. Not very rational."

Midoriya didn't recognize the supposedly pro hero. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you. Quickly now." He somehow produced a bunch of gym uniforms from his sleeping bag. "Put these on and head to the grounds."

"Today, were going to be testing your quirks."

Only the brown haired girl spoke up. "What about the entrance ceremony? Ot the-" Aizawa cut her off.

"No time to waste if you want to become a hero. UA is known for its freestyle education. Same thing for the teachers." Aizawa listed off many standard gym tests. "You all did these in middle school, right? Bakugou, how far could you throw?"

"About sixty seven meters."

"Now try it with your quirk." Bakugou grinned wickedly as he prepared to throw the ball.

"DIE!"

'Die?' Midoriya and the others sweatdropped.

Aizawa turned his monitor to the students to reveal a whopping 705.2 meters

Many people started to cheer, happy to be able use their quirks, much to Aizawa's annoyance. "Awesome you say? Well how about this? The lowest scoring person can just pack up and go home." this sent the class into a darker mood. "Your fate is in our hands." It was Aizawa's turn to grin. "Welcome to the Hero Course at UA High!"

"Expulsion? That's not fair! We just got here though…"

Aizawa sighed. "It's heroes that fight that unfairness. So think of this as your first taste of being a hero. So give it all you got. Now it's for real. Plus ultra style."

First was the 50 meter dash. The most notable results were Iida's (3.04) and Midoriya's. (2.74) Iida's quirk is engine, making him really quick. Although Midoriya did good, he couldn't really use his quirk well in the rest of the events. Midoriya started to panic, as he was doing bad in the rest of the events. Heck, even the girl he had talked to had gotten infinity on the ball throw! As Midoriya stepped up to the plate, Iida commented. "Midoriya isn't doing well. He can't use his quirk well on tests of strength."

Midoriya tensed. 'He's right. I have to use One For All, or I'm doomed!"

Midoriya started to use All Might's power, when suddenly it cut off, leaving his throw at 46 meters. "What? I-I was…"

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa glared at Midoriya.

"Erase? Those goggles… Wait you're Eraserhead! You can nullify a person's quirk just by looking at them!

"I saw what your quirk did. I don't know how, but you have some sort of strength quirk, and a portal quirk. Were you just planning on just letting someone step in to help afterwards?"

All Might watched (creep.) from behind a corner, concerned for his protegee.

"Whatever. I don't care what you were planning. It would inconvenience everyone. I've returned your quirk, take your final throw."

'Think. What do I do? How can I get a good score without breaking myself?!'

Midoriya thought back to the entrance exam. "I've never tried this before, but…"

He put a portal on both of his hands, and threw the ball up, so it fell into the portals in his hands. He moved his hands were parallel to each other, so the ball kept falling. He did this for about a minute. "Wait…" he muttered.

"He sure is taking a while…" Aizawa muttered.

It kept going faster and faster until "NOW!" Midoriya yelled. He tilted his hand upward, so that the ball went flying. Aizawa looked at his screen to reveal a score of 705.3 meters.

"Mister Aizawa… I'm not broken yet!"

They continued the rest of the events, but it was the same problem. Midoriya just couldn't use his quirks to his advantage in the rest of the tests.

"Alright, here are the test results." Midoriya looked for his name, not at the bottom, but pretty close. Midoriya sighed, along with the others closer to the bottom.

"Also, I was lying about the whole expulsion thing." Everyone lost their shit at that, except a girl with a spiky ponytail. "Anyways, that wraps up that. All the papers are back in the classroom." He turned around to leave, but said, "Midoriya. Have Recovery Girl fix you up. Tomorrow isn't going to be any easier.

As Aizawa walked around the building, All Might stopped him before he could go too far. "You liar!"

"So you were watching. Good to know you don't mind wasting time."

All Might got right back to the point though. "A rational deception? Don't make me laugh! Last year, you expelled a whole first year class! You wouldn't go back on your word… unless you also saw young Midoriya's potential!"

"Also?" Aizawa said skeptically, while All Might realized he had been caught. "Isn't it a little too early to be playing favorites? He has some chance. I'll only say that much." with that Aizawa walked off.

Midoriya started to walk home from his first day at UA. The day had been pretty stressful, so he was ready to take the train and get home. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped a bit, but turned to see it was only Iida.

"Midoriya! How are you doing! I know it was rough for you on that test, since most of the tests required physical strength."

Midoriya sighed, "Yeah, but I'll be fine. Being a hero isn't all about punching power, you know."

At that, Iida perked up. "Speaking of, at the exam, your arm was glowing before you punched that zero-pointer."

'Damn! I knew this would happen, but I don't know what to say!' Midoriya thought. He was going to have to come up with some stupid excuse, no matter what. He had an important secret to keep.

"Uhh… well, apparently, one of my relatives had some sort of strengthening quirk, and the doctor told me that there's a rare mutation where I basically inherited two quirks." Midoriya himself cringed at the lie he just told, but he had to keep it up. "I didn't really have the strength quirk until the morning of the exam…" Midoriya waited with bated breath, hoping Iida would buy it.

Iida took all of that in. "Well, it is unusual, but I guess they're called quirks for a reason. And that does explain why you broke your arm at the exam."

Midoriya sighed. It worked, and hopefully anyone else he had to tell would buy it too. But he still needed to figure out how to control his new power.

"You two! Headed to the station? Wait up!" it was, as dubbed by Iida, infinity girl.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! Umm, your Tenya Iida and Midoriya… Deku!"

Midoriya was confused. "Deku?!"

Uraraka pointed out, "That's what that Bakugou guy said, right?"

Midoriya was quick to explain. "My real name is Izuku. Deku is him just being a bully."

"Well I kind of like how it sounds! It just screams, 'Do your best!'

"AND SO DEKU IT IS!" Deku screamed, blushing like mad.

And so the group walked off towards the station, Iida complaining about how easily Deku accepted his new nickname.

The next day was rather uneventful. The regular classes for most of the day, but the afternoon class was when things got really interesting.

"I am here… Coming through the door like normal!" All Might dashed through the door, in a definitely not normal fashion. There was a lot of whispers about how All Might was teaching them and how cool his costume was. "It's time… for hero basic training! This class will put you all through the wringer! And it gives tons of credits! No time to waste, so today's activity is battle training!" when he said this, a rows of numbered cases slid out of the door. "For that, you'll need these! Your hero costumes! After you change, get to ground beta!"

As Midoriya walked down the walkway to get to ground beta, he looked at the features of his costume. (A/N **Just imagine Midoriya's beta suit from the stain arc, but a few differences.** ) He had a metal respirator hanging around his neck, so he could put a portal on the inside of it, and on a surface, allowing him to breathe, even underwater. He had arm braces, and knee braces, to help with One For All. On his white gloves, there was a button. When he pressed it, a shield the size of desk. It was solid, but not very strong. Midoriya could put a portal on it, and use it to reflect, or redirect attacks. Attached to his respirator was a hood that he had made to resemble All Might's hair. There was an option to lock it to his respirator to make an airtight seal around his head, so that he could breathe underwater.

He walked on ground beta to see that everyone was already there. He recognized everyone, bar someone in a complete suit of white armor. Also, he didn't see Urara-

"Hey Deku! Your costume looks so cool!" he turned to see Uraraka, in a skin tight suit, with a helmet, that looked kinda like a spacesuit.

"W-well, y-yours l-looks n-nice too!" his voice cracked on the last word, his awkwardness coming back to punch him straight in the face.

She looked unsatisfied as she said, "Well, it was supposed to be like an astronaut suit. I guess I should have been more specific!"

You could see Mineta in the background, drooling at all of the girl's costumes.

"You all look amazing!" All Might grinned, though he sighed when he saw Midoriya's hood. 'Way to make it obvious, kid.' the hood was down though, so it wasn't that bad.

"Now then! We'll be conducting two on two indoor battles!" Just as All Might said this, he was bombarded by questions. It was then that Midoriya realized that it was Iida in the armor. "Woah, woah! Calm down, I'll answer all of your questions!" Then All Might pulled out a… script? "So here's how it's gonna go! There will be two teams of two fighting against each other. One team will be the villans, and the other heroes. The rules are simple. The first team to either capture the other team wins, or the hero team can win by capturing the objective."

Iida spoke up. "How will we decide teams?"

All Might responded, "By drawing lots!"

"But isn't there a better way?"

Then Midoriya popped in, "Well, when you think about it, this is good! Sometimes pros have to work with random pros on the fly, so this is great preparation!"

Hearing that, Iida nodded. This allowed All Might to continue. "Now, time to draw the lots!"

Everyone drew their lots. Midoriya had letter D. He was looking for another person with his letter. Ochako and Iida were on a team, Yaoyorozu and Mineta were another team. He continued to look around until he saw someone with spiky extensions on the sides of his head shaking in anger. Midoriya gulped. If he wa right about this, he was definitely screwed. Bakugou turned to face him and Midoriya could see his card. It was also D.

"Damn it… DEKU!" Bakugou screamed.

Midoriya, uncharacteristically, but not without reason, simply said, "Fuck."

 **A/N Oh boy, weren't expecting that, were you? Gotta admit, I had plans to do the actual battle in this chapter, and then a scene that never happened in the manga/anime, just to start the trend of deviating from the canon, but I thought this cliffhanger was waaaay better! Also to give me time to fix those format issues… Also, did you guys like the whole, Q &A before the chapter, or should I just write to you guys directly? Of course that won't work forever, but tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading you lubbly people!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey guys, back with another chapter! Deviating even more from the canon. Expect it to be a regular thing from now on, so I won't say it. This chapter will be interesting, to say the least. Anyway, I'm going to be doing the Q &A after the chapter, because when I'm starting this, there aren't enough reviews to do one. One more thing. I tried to make line breaks, on the doc. Didn't work. Tried it on fanfic with the copy n paste. Didn't work! Send help. Anyway, on with chapter, shall we?**

This couldn't get worse. Not when Midoriya was paired up with Bakugou. Although the circumstances, they still had work to do.

"H-hey, Kacchan, maybe we should come up w-with a battle stra-" Midoriya was quickly cut off by Bakugou producing an explosion in his hand.

"Just stay out of my fucking way, Deku."

Midoriya realized that talking with him wasn't going to get him anywhere, he looked to his two opponents. It was Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji. He had seen both of their quirks in action, and he had a pretty good idea of what they could do. From what he could see, Todoroki had an ice quirk, but too much use would give him frostbite. On the other hand, Mezo Shoji could create multiple copies of his arms. Midoriya figured that Todoroki was one of the strongest, seeing as he got in on a recommendation. He'd leave him to Bakugou. Midoriya could handle Shoji.

As it turned out, Midoriya and Bakugou were on team villain. Bakugou and Midoriya were standing at the objective. All they had to do was keep the enemy away for fifteen minutes, or capture them.

All Might said into their headsets, "Begin!"

Bakugou went to 'absolutely fucking murder' the other team when both of them were frozen in place. "Uhh… hero team wi-" All Might was cut off by Midoriya.

"No! I'm not losing that easy!" Then the ice shattered as Midoriya blew it away with his quirk, although only using his pinky, and Bakugou did the same. Now he was really pissed.

"Damn icy prick! I'll kill him!" Midoriya sweatdropped at his partner's antics.

Bakugou ran off, literally and figuratively steaming.

Midoriya followed Bakugou, only so he didn't kill anyone. We came across Todoroki, and when he saw us, untrapped, he called for Shoji but as soon as he did that, he sent Todoroki flying down the hall with an explosion. Shoji came running down hall, and almost lost his balance on the ice. Midoriya took that as an opportunity to put a portal on the wall and use it to punch Shoji right in the jaw, putting a portal right next to his face. As Shoji was falling, Midoriya put a portal under Shoji, and then above himself. As Shoji fell above him, Midoriya already had his capture tape, out and Shoji was out. Midoriya rounded the corner to see Bakugou frozen.

"What happened? I thought you had him?"

Bakugou glared. "The fucker froze my hands so I couldn't make explosion, then froze me in a fucking block of ice!"

Todoroki turned to him with a literally cold glare. "Surrender. You can't beat me." He produced an ice mass that filled the entire hallway, but before it could hit Midoriya, he put a portal on it, and jumped through it. As soon as he had seen him, Midoriya had put a portal directly above Todoroki, as a precaution. He landed on top of Todoroki, trying to wrap the tape around him, but Todoroki unleashed another wave of ice, sending Midoriya back.

'This isn't going to get me anywhere… I have to end this now.' Midoriya portaled backwards, and just as predicted, Todoroki sent another wave of ice that filled the entire hallway. This time though, Midoriya activated his shield, which he put a portal on. The ice wave went straight through the portal, on Todoroki's head, effectively trapping, himself. Midoriya wrapped the capture tape around the ice, and All Might yelled, "The villain team wins!"

Todoroki melted the ice around himself, and then around Bakugou.

"You have fire as well?" Midoriya questioned.

Todoroki seemed to get annoyed at the question. "And what if I do?"

Midoriya stated, "Well, you won't get anywhere using only half of your power."

The rest of the battles went on, and after those, the day concluded. Midoriya came back from the infirmary, having broken his finger in the trials. A few students were hanging out in the classroom, Iida was yelling about yet another person 'disrespecting' the desk. A lot of people were crowding around Midoriya. With his rather impressive performance in the physical test, everyone was surprised to see how well he did in actual combat.

One girl, Mina Ashido was extremely excited about it. "The way you jumped through his attack was awesome."

While Midoriya was slightly flustered from all of the attention, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it a bit. All was good and well until Tsuyu Asui brought up something that no one really paid much attention.

"Midoriya, how did you break that ice like that? Ribbit." Midoriya internally screamed at himself. How had he forgotten that he had to explain that? Midoriya recalled when he explained it, and gave the same story. For the most part, everyone believed him, but Bakugou was a bit suspicious. Maybe he was a bit salty that Deku had gotten so strong, so quickly, and then showed him up in battle. Midoriya had something he needed to do, so he asked some of the teachers about upgrading gear earlier, and they said that he could go to Power Loader in the support course for costume upgrades. Midoriya was walking down the hall when he came across a giant door. It was as big as 1-A's but solid metal, it seemed.

"I wonder why they need a solid metal do-" Midoriya was cut off by the answer, as said metal door was blown off the hinges, crushing the boy.

"Ack! C-can't breathe…!"

From what Midoriya could tell, there was a girl on the other side of the door. "Whoops! I hope I didn't crush anyone! Ah, whatever!" The door got slightly lighter, as the girl got off of the door.

There was another voice, male this time. "Jeez! It's day one, and you already blew something up! I can tell you're gonna be a handful."

Midoriya made another sound, trying desperately to get from under where he was.

"Huh? Well Hatsume, I think you did crush someone." The door was tilted to the side moments later, and Midoriya rolled away, gasping for air.

"Thank you! I thought I was gonna die!" Midoriya bowed profusely, but the man shook his head.

"No need to thank me. In fact, one of my students should be apologizing. Cough Hatsume Cough. By the way, the name's Power Loader."

Midoriya sweatdropped. "Did he actually say cough? "

A pink haired girl, apparently named Hatsume walked back out. "Well, sorry 'bout that, the name's Mei Hatsume!" she held her hand out to shake his, and he accepted.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"That's some grip you got there! Guess you're hiding some muscles under that uniform~" Hatsume had a sly look on her face.

Midoriya quickly retracted his hand, covering his face with both of his arms, randomly stammering, due to the sudden teasing. That earned a chuckle from Power Loader, and a full hearted laugh from Hatsume. Power Loader coughed, getting Midoriya's attention.

"Not that you aren't good company, but what'd you come here for?"

Midoriya quickly remembered why he was here, prior to getting crushed. "I came here for a costume upgrade, if that's okay."

"So you're from the hero course? Makes sense, but students don't usually come for upgrades this early."

Midoriya had already thought of this. "Yeah, but I forgot to add something to my costume request. Nothing too big, but just something small."

Before Midoriya could explain, Hatsume was literally and figuratively on him, eyes gleaming with interest, seemingly gazing deep into his. "Oooh! I can help out! I love inventing!"

"Calm down, I'm not letting you blow up the work studio again!"

"Please?! I promise not to blow anything up!"

Power Loader sighed. "Fine, just run it by me before you give it to him."

"Yes! Come on Midoriya! Time to make some babies!"

Midoriya looked to Power Loader helplessly, blushing. He grinned knowingly, giving a shrug before walking off.

Midoriya walked to where Hatsume was leaning against a table. "So what did you need?"

"U-ummm…. I needed zooming lenses. So that I can see farther. My quirk relies on sight. I forgot to add that to my hero costume!"

"You're in luck! My quirk is better sight! So when I was making prototypes for these goggles, I made this baby!" She pulled out two lenses that had a weird shape. "I would have used these, but I prefered the steampunk style!" these will fit to any size goggles, or glasses! Within reason or course!"

Midoriya sweatdropped. "I don't think you know the meaning of reason…"

"Right you are, friend!"

"Friend?" Midoriya inquired, as they had just met.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool!"

The two of them showed the device to Power Loader, who gave it the ok. Midoriya was about to leave when Hatsume stopped him. "Hey what's your number?"

"W-What?!" Midoriya basically screamed.

"Yeah, if you need any new babies, you're only allowed to see me!"

Midoriya sighed hesitantly. "Oh, ok…"

They exchanged numbers, and then Midoriya walked home, hoping the next day would be less stressful than the last.

The next day was going pretty well. Aizawa called out Bakugou for losing so quickly though. Then, out of the blue, Aizawa told them to pick a class rep, and vice rep. Everyone started shouting out, asking to be picked.

Iida stood out amongst the chaos. "Listen! We should hold a vote!" he said this with his arm raised the most. Everyone agree, after some dispute. The end results were not what Midoriya expected. He was at the top spot, with 3 votes. Just below him was Yaoyorozu.

"S-s-s-s-s-seriously?! Three votes?"

Yaoyorozu sweatdropped, looking at the newly appointed class rep, who was still freaking out. "What a shame…"

Then it was lunch time. It was very crowded, due to all of the courses having lunch at the same time.

"I'm not sure I'm up for this…"

Uraraka was quick to tell him, "Yeah, you can."

Iida simply said, "Worry not. I did pick you because of your grit and decisiveness."

Uraraka looked over at him. "You'd be perfect for the job too! You've got the glasses and everything!"

"U-uh, I don't think that's how you decide a president."

Uraraka ignored what Midoriya said. "And the way you talk… you're a rich kid!"

Iida admitted, "Yes I am. I am part of a renowned hero family, the second son. I am of the Ingenium family!"

Midoriya began to mumble on and on about Ingenium. Iida smiled at this.

"Woah, Iida, i've never seen you smile!" Uraraka pointed out.

"What? I smile from time to time!"

They were going to continue their conversation, but an alarm cut them off.

"What's that?!"

"Level three. Means someone got past school security. We'd better run!"

 **(A/N) And… I leave it here. What'd you think? Good fight? Should I have made it longer? I want your criticism, please! As Goku Black says, "this pain will make me stronger!" anyway, watch out for the next chapter soon! I'm feeling inspired this week! Now to the Q &A!**

 **MIKE202303:**

 **I kind of wanted to see them fight each other. Oh Well lmao!**

 **A: I wanted to change them up, and don't worry, they'll fight eventually.**

 **Um you have it wrong He got 60 rescue points in Canon**

 **A: Well, he got 20 hero points too, so does it matter?**

 **lxXxJerBearxXxl**

 **just for kicks I think it would have been funny if Izuku used his portals to just instantly get to the end of the meter dash, but getting told off about it since it wasn't done through physical effort.**

 **A: well, for one, his portals do require physical strength, but that would be funny.**

 **Guy**

 **You ever watch wakfu. The main character Yugo can do some crazy stuff with two portals.**

 **A: nope, never watched it, but I'll check it out for move ideas.**

 **Welp, that's it! From now on, I'll only choose 5 reviews out of all of them, just because I don't want to take too long. Thanks for reading you lubbly people! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my computer froze… :(**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **HEY! This is awesome! We got to 100 followers, and then some! Thanks so much! Anyway, shall we get to the chapter!**

"Gah!" Midoriya yelled out among the chaos. Everyone in the hallway was pushing and shoving. It was a miracle that nobody had been completely trampled yet. Not to say that Midoriya wasn't on his way. He was slowly being engulfed in the sea of people, when a strong arm came to pull him up. Midoriya breathed again when he was back up, not realizing he was holding his breath. The person who had pulled him up was none other than Kirishima.

"You okay there buddy?" Kirishima had to shout just to be heard

Midoriya looked around. "Yeah. I wonder what caused this?"

Kirishima bared his teeth in anger. "This is so unmanly! We have to do something before someone gets hurt!"

Midoriya looked out the window to see the gate. Aizawa and Present Mic were standing in front of a group of… "Reporters? Guys! It's just re-" Midoriya was interrupted by another surge, pushing him and Kirishima forward.

"Kirishima! It's just the press! We need to let everyone know!"

Kirishima nodded in understanding. "But how?!"

"Lift me up!"

"You sure? We could be pushed off balance at anytime!"

"Just do it!"

Kirishima hoisted Midoriya onto his shoulder, and Midoriya put a portal on the exit sign, and on the window next to him. He stepped through, preparing to yell at the top of his lungs. "I-it's okay! It's just the media!"

Kirishima popped through the portal too. "Yeah! Stop being so unmanly!" everyone looked to the window, and true to Midoriya's word, it was a group of reporters at the gate, not villains

Everyone eventually calmed down, and with the help of the teachers, the press was escorted off the campus. When everything was said and done, everyone went back to class. 1-A in particular went to pick the student council meeting.

"I-I'm not sure I'm up to the job. Maybe someone else should take my place…"

Kirishima grinned. "What?! No way! Even though you stuttered a bit, the way you took charge was super manly!"

Ashido joined in with the praise. "Yeah! I already thought you were cool, but now you're like, super cool!"

Midoriya blushed at the sudden compliments.

"You were rather leader like back there, despite my reservations about you before." The person who said that was Momo Yaoyorozu, the vice president.

"Yeah! You got this Deku!" this time Uraraka was the one to cheer him on.

Midoriya wiped the tears from his eyes. After all, he never really had friends like this. "Alright! I'll try my best!"

Meanwhile, the teachers were standing at the gate. Said gate had crumbled to dust.

Recovery Girl had a grim look on her face. "No ordinary reporter could have done this."

Principal Nedzu nodded. "Yes. Did an evildoer manage to slip in, or was this a tactic to wage some sort of greater war?"

The next day for class 1-A was going to be big. It would be the start of a series of calamities that none could have foreseen.

"Today's hero training will be special. This time, All Might, myself and one other hero will be supervising."

Sero raised his hand. "What are we going to do exactly?"

Aizawa raised a card that said rescue in big, bold letters. "Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods.

Everyone had their own comments. Although the ones who were excited kept a little quiet, for fear of Aizawa calling them out like the day before.

Like they feared, Aizawa got a little annoyed. "Hey. I'm not done yet." Aizawa pressed a button, revealing their hero costumes once more. "It's your choice if you decide to wear your costume. Some of them might not be suited for this training. The training ground is a bit remote, so we'll be taking a bus. That's all. Get ready."

'Rescue training! This will help me become the great hero that I know I can be! I'll do my best!' Midoriya clenched his fist in determination.

The class walked to the bus, and Midoriya realized he would probably have to lead the class, being class rep and all. Midoriya portaled to the side of the bus and yelled to the class. "E-everyone s-should get on the bus in an orderly manner!"

Iida nodded in approval, while Kirishima laughed. Is that how you always get people's attention? I mean it works!"

Midoriya thought to himself, mumbling about ways to be a better class rep. By the time he was done, everyone was on the bus and Aizawa was glaring at him.

"Are you done?"

Midoriya looked around, not realizing how long he had been thinking "Ah, sorry!" he scrambled onto the bus.

'Completely irrational…'

Everyone sitting on the bus was having friendly conversation.

Tsuyu Asui was sitting next to Midoriya. "I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya.

Midoriya blushed, shocked he was being talked to. "Oh!? What is it Asui?"

"First, call me Tsuyu. Second, that strength you have reminds me of All Might."

Midoriya was so shocked, he almost yelled out. "R-r-r-really? No… I mean.

Kirishima came in with the save. "Well, he gets hurt when he uses it, so that different from All Might already. But once you get the hang of it, you could do some really cool stuff with it!"

Midoriya sighed in relief, reminding himself to thank Kirishima later.

"Though my hardening is good in a fight, it isn't very flashy."

"I think you're quirk's neat! It's more than enough to go pro!

Midoriya looked over at Ashido talking to Aoyama. He had an odd look on his face.

Ashido brought up something else. "If you're looking for cool and strong,Bakugou and Todoroki fit the bill!"

Tsuyu bluntly replied, "Yeah, but Bakugou would never be popular, he's too unhinged."

"What did you say frog face?!"

Tsuyu pointed at him, as if to prove her point, which he did.

Kaminari decided to get a jab at Bakugou too, much to Midoriya's confusion. "K-Kacchan's getting teased?! What kind of bizzaro world am I in! I guess that's UA for ya…"

Uraraka was laughing at the whole ordeal, while Yaoyorozu was appalled by it.

Finally, they had gotten to the training site. "Look sharp, we're here now."

When they got in there was a hero that looked like he was in an astronaut suit, with boots so big, they rivaled Midoriya's red ones.

"We've got landslides, floods, fires, you name it. It's all here at the USJ!"

At this point, Uraraka was fangirling even more so than Midoriya, which deserves a reward in itself. "It's the space hero, Thirteen! I love this guy!"

Aizawa walked up to Thirteen. "Where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us."

"He won't be able to make it. He reached his three hour limit."

"The height of irrationality. Whatever, lets get started."

Thirteen addressed the class. "Before we do, I have one or two points, or three, or four.

The entire class sweatdropped. 'We get it, it's a lot of points…'

"As your aware, my quirk, Black Hole, can suck in and tear apart anything."

Midoriya cut it, with Uraraka nodding like a four year old Midoriya. "Yeah! You use it to save so many people!"

"Indeed, but it can easily kill. I have no doubt there are some of you with similar abilities. In our society, powers are carefully monitored. It may seem stable, but one slip up could mean death for someone. You've learned you're destructive power and hidden potential, through Aizawa and All Might's training, but today, you will learn the most important trait in a hero. That you are meant to help, not hurt. That's all! Thank you for listening!"

Aizawa leaned against a railing. "Great. First off, we'll…" He glanced over to the bottom of the staircase, where a dark purple vortex was forming.

Kirishima saw it too, and looked over to Midoriya. "Are you doing that?"

"N-no. with my portals, you can see through them. This is different."

Just as he said that a man with a hand on his face crept through the portal, followed by multiple other people.

"Students! Huddle up and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students! These are villains!"

"Is it just Thirteen and Eraserhead? From what I received, All Might should've been here."

The man with the hands all over scratched his neck. "What? We came all this way, and he's not here? What a shame. Maybe a few dead kids will bring him here…"

Yes, indeed this was the event that is the turning point, not just for UA, but the whole world. This, is evil unleashed.

 **(A/N) Yay! It's done! I'm really excited for this arc! I've got plans for this. I don't have much to say, so lets get onto the Q &A!**

 **Q:Hardcasekara  
You wrote hero win instead of villains since Izuku and Bakugou were both villains. Also I was meaning to ask you if you could make Kurogiri a possible relative or maybe interested in Izuku due to his quirk, being such a rare thing just like his.**

 **A: first of all, sorry, didn't realize that i wrote heroes. I fixed that. Secondly, I think I'm gonna do that, but you'll have to wait to see.**

 **Q:Plasma Dragon 312  
The story seems to be skipping over quite a bit of details**

 **A: yeah… I'm kind of a busy person, so doing a once a week with all the details would be extremely strenuous on my schedule. So If longer chapters, but farther in between is what you want, just let me know!**

 **Qwerty Bobberson  
I love this story, most stories that have Midoriya being born with a quirk either have him only focus on his quirk or only focus on All For One, so I really like that he tries to use both in this one.**

 **A: thanks! I think when doing a story like this, it's pretty important to balance it.**

 **Well, that's all for today! I hope you enjoyed this chapters. Thanks for reading you lubbly people!**


	7. Hiatus Update

**Hiatus/Schedule Update**

 **Please don't skip this, it's very important. So I've gotten many reviews telling me to add more detail, and in one case, my pacing is extremely bad. I took an hour or so to look over the chapters, and you guys are write. I am going to take a bit of a hiatus to work on this problem. Don't worry, chapter 6 will still be this week, but after that chapter 7 will come out November 9th! I'd recommend reading the whole thing when I update it. In this story's absence, expect a few spinoff oneshots. May or may not be ships or based off this story. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys for over 9000 views! Also I'm sorry for the shorter chapter last time, I didn't want to really start the USJ just yet. Don't worry, this entire chapter will be USJ. It'll be interesting, I'll tell you that much. Well, on to the chapter, shall we?**

"What? No way villains would be stupid enough to attack a school for heroes!"

Yaoyorozu looked back to Thirteen. "Aren't there intruder sensors?

"Yes, of course there are…!"

Todoroki looked down the stairs. "Then maybe they aren't as dumb as we thought… they must be jamming the sensors with someone's quirk. This is a coordinated sneak attack. But what could their goal be?"

Eraserhead put his goggles on and held his scarf in his hands. "Thirteen, evacuate the students! Try calling for help as well! You too Kaminari, use your quirk to signal for help!"

"Got it!"

Midoriya went to stop Eraserhead. "Wait! You can't fight them all on your own! Your style isn't suited to long drawn out fights! You'll be overwhelmed!"

Eraserhead stepped on the railing. "You'll learn Midoriya, that no good hero is a one trick pony."

He jumped off the railing, directly at the wave of villains.

One of the villains among the crowd yelled, "Firing squad! Let's move!"

Another one yelled out, "Who's that? Wasn't it supposed to be just Thirteen and All Might?

"Doesn't matter! He's dead now!"

"Wait! I can't use my quirk!" Eraserhead grabbed them both with his scarf and bashed their heads together, knocking them unconcious.

One of the villains in the back called out to the others. "He can cancel out your quirk just by lookin' at ya! He's Eraserhead!"

Another one, who had fours arms, seemingly made of rock grinned. "Let's see if that trick works on a mutation type, like me!"

Eraser preceded to punch the villain in the face. "No, it won't. But don't worry, you mutation types, I've got counters for all of you.

The hand guy looked on n disgust. "Damn… even with a mob, he's not slowing down a bit. Between the goggles and his hand to hand skills, he's going to beat them all. I hate pro heroes, ordinary villains don't stand a chance."

Midoriya looked back a his teacher in awe. "Wow, he's holding is own against all of them!"

Iida yelled at him. "This is no time for analysis! Go!"

The villain with the warp quirk appeared in front of them. "I won't allow that." the villain had purple mist for a head, like he himself was the portal. "Greetings. My name is Kurogiri We are the League of Villains. Excuse the disturbance, but today we've come to this fine institute, to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace…"

Kaminari joked, very loudly, "Wow, he's got a _warped_ sense of politeness…"

Everyone turned to him, send him death glares for the ill timed, and very bad joke. Kurogiri sighed. "I'm going to kill all of you now, regardless of the fact that All Might is not here."

Kirishima and Bakugou jumped forward to attack the moment he finished his sentence, but the attacks passed right through him.

"Well that was close… even though you are students, you are still the best of the best…"

Thirteen called to the two of them. They had gotten in the way of him using his quirk. "Both of you, get out of the way!

"Begone."

A giant flat swirl of purple mist began to move towards them, threatening to envelope them completely.

Midoriya panicked. 'What do I do? Who knows where that leads? I can't let us get seperated!'

Midoriya put both of his hands out, and focused a giant portal in the portal beginning to overwhelm it.

"What a surprise… we seem to have similar quirks." Kurogiri made his portal even stronger, suppression Midoriya's. Midoriya planted his feet, grit his teeth, and produced a portal, a size he had never made before. It had almost completely overtaken Kurogiri's.

"Impressive, boy… but what I lack in raw power, I make up for in experience!" The purple swirl completely enveloped Midoriya's portal, and Midoriya stumbled backwards and tripped, right next to Kirishima and Ochako.

"Dude, are you okay?!" Kirishima went to help Midoriya up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but my arms are really numb. It's a drawback of using my quirk too much."

The purple mist sucked in the majority of the class, bar three or four people, but Midoriya couldn't see, as he was one of the people portaled away.

Suddenly, he was in the air, above the shipwreck zone, hurtling head first towards the water. Midoriya pressed the button on his respirator, put a portal on the ship, and one on his respirator. It sealed, so when he landed in the water, he could breathe fine. Just when he thought he was in the clear, another villain came directly at him.

"Nothin' personal kid, but you die here!" the villain lunged at him, but before he could make contact, a giant projectile hit him in the side, sending him flying. ( **Swimming? I mean, they are in water…** ) The projectile stopped on impact, revealing itself to be Kirishima. The two swam to the surface, and Midoriya portaled them to the ship.

"Hey buddy! You alright?"

"Yeah! But how'd you get down there so quickly?"

Kirishima laughed. "Uraraka used her quirk on me, so I launched myself down when I saw you fall."

Midoriya scratched his head. "How did you get on the ship before me?"

"Uraraka grabbed me and floated us to the boat."

Midoriya and Kirishima walked over to where Uraraka was.

"Hey Deku! Are you okay?"

Midoriya grinned. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to your help." Midoriya's grin faded as he remembered what Kurogiri had said. "Well, anyways, we have to get off this boat. Chances are they have a way to beat All Might."

Uraraka looked, well not surprised, but like he had confirmed her suspicions. "Well, what can we do?"

"We find a way to beat these villains ourselves, and save All Might."

Kirishima bared his teeth, grinning at Midoriya's words. "That's what I like to hear! I knew I picked the right person for class rep!"

"Okay… but what's the plan to get off the boat? Do we just portal onto land?"

Kirishima turned to face Uraraka. "We can't do that. The villains will just follow us. We'll probably distract Mr. Aizawa."

Midoriya looked up, done thinking of a plan. "Exactly. We need to take down these villains here and now. I have a plan. I'll dive into the water and put a portal underwater. Then, using the new goggles Hatsume gave me-"

Uraraka paused. "Who's Hatsume?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, I'll put a portal on the roof of the USJ. the water will just keep falling, in a cylinder shape. Then we can fight them without them having a water advantage."

Kirishima hardened his arms. "Now that sounds like my kind of plan! Let's go!"

Midoriya pressed the button on his respirator again, forming the helmet that allowed him to breathe underwater, with the help of his portals. But this time he couldn't use them this time. They had another purpose. Midoriya was about to jump in the water, but a villain clawed the boat in half.

Kirishima blanched agt the site of the boat being cut in half. "Guess we're on a time table. Go!"

Midoriya jumped into the water, swimming as fast as he could. As soon as the bottom was in view, he placed a portal there. Then he looked up, and with the help of the special glasses that Hatsume made, he looked up to the roof of the USJ. slowly, but rapidly gaining speed, the water began to drain out of the man-made lake. Midoriya managed to do that with little resistance, but when the lake drained, he was completely surrounded by villains.

The villain who attacked him earlier ran at him. "You're dead now, kid!" the villain threw a right hook, but Midoriya ducked, grabbed his arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Kirishima and Uraraka jumped down from the boat. They both landed right next to the water pillar that Midoriya made. Well, Uraraka landed. Kirishima crashed, though he didn't die, because of his quirk.

"Hey Midoriya! Now that we got them out of the water, can beat them up?"

Midoriya wasn't surprised by Kirishima's enthusiasm. "Yeah. try to round them up into one big group. Maybe get them to surround you, then I'll handle the rest."

Kirishima grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

Midoriya turned to his other friend. "Uraraka, you're our ticket out of here. When I give the word, I'm going to portal Kirishima right next to you. Float him out of here."

Uraraka nodded. "Got it. What about you? That's a lot of portals to make in succession!"

Midoriya gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Midoriya went to assist Kirishima. Not much was needed. The villains were pretty weak, so Kirishima didn't have much trouble. All Midoriya did was a well timed shove here, a trip there, just to get them into a group.

"Uraraka, now!" Midoriya put a portal right behind all of the villains, put a portal under Kirishima, and the next to Uraraka, and they floated away. Midoriya was about to portal himself away, but he was hit with a torrent of water. It wasn't nearly as bad, as the villains had been knocked out by the initial blast. If one hadn't caught on to Midoriya's plan, he made the water fall in an in an infinite loop, while Kirishima bought time, and got the villains in one easy to hit group. Then, Midoriya redirected the water torrent, which had gained quite a bit of speed, and it hit the villains, effectively knocking them out.

Midoriya swirled around in the water for a bit, before swimming to the surface. He swam to the shore where Uraraka and Kirishima were sitting.

"Deku! Glad to see you're ok! Guess you were right!"

Kirishima grinned. "That was a pretty good plan there, and it was pretty manly of you to take the blow!"

Midoriya blushed and scratched the back of his head. "W-well, it was nothing, just som-"

Midoriya's face went from crimson to white in a matter of seconds, as he looked over his two friends. "M-Mr. Aizawa…"

The two of them turned around to see the villain with hands everywhere grasp Aizawa's elbow. It began to crumble, from his clothes, to the skin, and then a bit of muscle began to show. Aizawa managed to knock the villain aqw, and counter a few villains trying to sneak attack him, but it was much more difficult with one usable arm.

"You specialize in quick sneak attacks, not long battles… the brat was right you know? But you jumped in anyway, to make them feel safe. But it ends now… after all, I'm not the boss here."

Back at the entrance to the USJ, where only Shoji, Ashido, Iida, Sero, Tsuyu, Mineta, and Thirteen were, said hero tried to suck in Kurogiri with his black hole quirk, but the villain turned it against him, giving him grave injuries to his back.

Tsuyu said to Iida, "You have to run and get help."

"But I can't leave you guys!"

"We're dead anyway if we don't get help!"

Iida realized that what she said was true, and so he ran towards the exit. Before he could make it, Kurogiri warped in front of him to stop him.

"My dear children, it would hardly be any benefit if you called for your teachers."

Shoji jumped forward, bear hugging the warp villain. "Go!"

Iida continued to run, even faster this time. 'Everyone, just hold on!'

"How impertinent! I won't allow you to leave!" Iida was nearing the exit, and Kurogiri was in hot pursuit after getting free of Shoji. "Now vanish!" just as he was about to warp Iida, a tongue wrapped around him.

"Go Iida! While you still have a chance!" Sero taped the villain as well, not allowing him to give further chase without dealing with them first. Iida pried the doors open and dashed forward.

'Hold on just a little bit longer! Engine boost!'

Midoriya, Uraraka, and even Kirishima, who would normally love a challenge, watched in horror as the monster that the villain had named "Nomu" broke their teacher's arms like a twig.

"Canceling out quirks is pretty cool, but up against crazy strength, you might as well be quirkless."

Aizawa groaned in pain, due to his broken arms. "Looking at any part of his body should nullify his quirk, but nothing's happened! This must be his base strength… on par with All Might!"

The Nomu raised Aizawa's head, then slammed it back into the ground, creating a crater. Just then, Kurogiri warped next to the villain.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

"Kurogiri. Is Thirteen dead?"

"He's incapacitated, but a few students weren't warped away, and one of them escaped."

"Oh?" Shigaraki began to scratch his neck, muttering to himself.

"Kurogiri… I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here. We won't stand a chance against dozens of pros. It's game over man… for now. We're leaving."

Uraraka would've jumped for joy, but was still staring at Aizawa's nearly motionless body.

Kirishima still had a grim look on his face. "I've got a bad feeling about this Midoriya…"

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah… all of this, just to leave?"

'Didn't they want to kill All Might? Should we try to stop them? No… We can't fight that monster, but UA will be in even more danger if they get away… what are they thinking?'

"-but before that, lets leave a few dead kids…" Shigaraki turned to glare at the students in the water.

"To wound the pride of the symbol of peace!" Shigaraki rushed forward, hand outstretched towards Uraraka's face. He placed his hand on her face but nothing happened.

"That's pretty cool… Eraserhead." the Nomu planted Aizawa's face back into the ground.

Midoriya could only imagine Uraraka's face crumbling like Aizawa's elbow.

'No, no no no no no no no no no no no!' Midoriya internally panicked, not bothering to think of a plan with his portals, instead, he let One For All surge through his arm, aimed at Shigaraki.

"Get away from her! SMASH!" There was a weak shockwave, which was surprising, but even more so to Midoriya was the fact that his arm wasn't broken.

'This is when I regulate the power? I know that hit connected… Did I really do it?'

When the dust cleared though, it wasn't Shigaraki at the other end of Midoriya's fist, but the Nomu. Shigaraki spoke from the other side of the Nomu.

"That was pretty impressive. And a smash too? You must be a fan of All Might… whatever. Nomu, end him."

Uraraka lunged at Midoriya, hoping to float him away, but the Nomu grasped his arm. At the same time, Shigaraki reached his hand out to disintegrate Uraraka, and Kirishima lunged out of the water to stop Shigaraki. It was all chaos, and to add onto it even more, the doors to the USJ were blasted off their hinges. Everyone stopped to look what had caused it. The smoke cleared from the entrance to see All Might. His face was terrifying, not only for the villains, but some of the students as well.

'All Might's here! And he's not smiling.' Midoriya sighed with relief.

"Fear not students…" All Might ripped his tie from his neck. "I am here."

" I had a bad feeling when Aizawa didn't answer, so I cut my talk with the principal short and came here right away. I ran into young Iida on the way. He told me everything that happened. It makes my blood boil…!"

All Might took a step forward, and then he disappeared in a flash, gone from sight. Almost simultaneously, the villains next to Aizawa, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Kirishima all collapsed. All Might reappeared, carrying Aizawa. All Might had knocked down all of the villains in his path. He turned to face Shigaraki. With an intense glare at the villains, he disappeared again, this time grabbing Midoriya and company far away from the villains, knocking off the hand on Shigaraki's face.

"Everyone, to the entrance. Take Aizawa. He's unconscious, so hurry!"

Shigaraki hung his head low, muttering to himself as he went to put the hand back on his face. When he did, he addressed All Might.

"Throwing punches to save people… state sponsored violence, that's what it is… you're fast, too fast, but not as fast as expected… could it really be true… that you're getting weaker?"

Midoriya recalled when he punched the Nomu. "It's no use against that brain villain, All Might! One for- I mean, my attack wasn't enough to break my arm, but it didn't even flinch…"

For the first time, All Might smiled. "Worry not!" he turned to the villans, and dashed forward.

"Carolina…"

"Nomu."

All Might slashed his arms at the Nomu, but it had no effect on it, and it tried to hit All Might, but he ducked under and punched him in the stomach.

"Seriously? No effect?"

Shigaraki smirked. "Nope. because he's got shock absorption. If you want to damage him, you'll have to rip him apart piece by piece. Not that you'll get the chance.

All Might dashed behind the Nomu and grabbed him from behind.

"Thanks for the info! I appreciate it!"

All Might lifted up the Nomu and suplexed him into the ground, creating a massive explosion.

Back with Midoriya, Kirishima looked back with awe. "That's so manly! No wonder why he's the number one hero!"

Midoriya also looked back, but with more concern than his usual awe. 'They might have a way to kill All Might… meanwhile, we're helpless. Even worse, if one of us got captured, we'd only slow him down…'

Midoriya's concern turned to absolute fear as the dust cleared. All Might was pinned down, with the Nomu's claws in his sides. Specifically his only weak spot.

"U-Uraraka… use your quirk on Aizawa and take him to the entrance as fast as possible."

"D-Deku…?"

"Please! Just go!"

Kirishima put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "What kind of man would I be if I stood by while you ran into danger? Let's go!"

Midoriya and Kirishima ran to All Might

"All Might!"

Kurogiri noticed him, and attempted to warp him away, but Midoriya was prepared this time. He used both of his arms to force one portal to overwhelm the warp villain. It wouldn't incapacitate him, but it would distract him so Kirishima could help All Might. Midoriya couldn't keep this up for much longer though, as it was testing the upper limits of his quirk. Just when he thought his arms would give out, and explosion knocked him back, making him lose his concentration. He looked up to see Bakugou and Todoroki. Todoroki had frozen half of the Nomu, and Bakugou had taken Kurogiri. Kirishima had taken a swing at Shigaraki, but had been evaded.

Todoroki stood next to the frozen Nomu. "People like you could never kill the Symbol of Peace."

Bakugou kept Kurogiri pinned down with a few small explosions. "Careful there… you try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up so bad, they'll be pickin' up the pieces for weeks!"

Kirishima smirked. "That doesn't sound very hero like dude!"

"K-Kacchan… Todoroki!"

All Might pulled himself free of the Nomu, its grip was considerably weaker now that he was frozen.

Shigaraki looked to Bakugou. "You've pinned down our way out… that's a problem."

Bakugou smirked. "Shut up, dumbass! Even an idiot could figure it out! He wouldn't of said that was a close one if you didn't have a physical body!"

"Hmm… Nomu. Take out that explosive brat."

The Nomu stood up, and his right side started to fall off, but it still stood up.

"What the…? I thought his quirk was shock absorbtion?"

Shigaraki smirked underneath his hand. "I don't remember saying that's all he can do, All Might! He has another quirk, hyper regeneration. Didn't I say he was designed to kill you?"

The Nomu regenerated and dashed at Bakugou in a blur of speed. The only thing everyone else saw was Bakugou suddenly next to Midoriya, and a huge shockwave.

"I can't believe you dodged that?!"

"Shut up Deku, I didn't dodge anything."

The group saw All Might had taken the blow, pushing Bakugou out of the way.

Shigaraki sighed. "Anything to save a comrade, huh? Just like earlier… oh, the plain one. He came at me with everything he had. I guess violence in the name of justice is admirable? Makes me sick…" he went on and on about how this society is just violence, and heroes and villains are just violence with different labels.

"Cut the crap… you're just enjoying yourself, Shigaraki."

"Hah. saw right through me, huh?"

The others prepared to fight. Ready to take on Shigaraki and Kurogiri, but All Might told them to stay back.

"Get out of here!"

Todoroki stated the obvious. "Things wouldn't have gone too well if we hadn't stepped in."

"Yes! And I appreciate it! But now, let a pro get serious!

"But All Might, you're bleeding! And I'm pretty sure you're times u-oh."

Shigaraki pointed at All Might. "Nomu, Kurogiri, take down All Might. I'll handle the kids."

'It's true. I barely have a minute left. I'm getting weaker than expected. But I've got no choice!'

"Alright guys, get ready!" All Might barely heard over the blood pounding in his ears.

'Why?'

'Because I am the Symbol of Peace!"

All Might dashed at the Nomu, slamming his punch into Nomu's

"He's got shock absorbtion! It's no use!"

"Oh yeah? What about it?!"

All Might continued to barrage Nomu with a volley of punches, too fast to be seen by the naked eye.

"It's absorption! Not negation! That means it has a limit! If it can take everything I got, then why not just give him more?!"

Midoriya stood far back, blown away by the shockwaves like everyone else. 'He's coughing blood! But it's not affecting his punches in the slightest! In fact… all of those punches are more than 100 percent of his power!'

"A hero should always be ready to risk their life… now let me teach you a lesson."

All Might threw the Nomu into the air, then slammed him back into the ground, shattering the ground below. All Might landed right below the Nomu.

"Now, villain! I'm going to teach you the true meaning of going beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

All Might thew an uppercut, sending Nomu through the roof of USJ, and shaking the entire facility.

All Might stumbled a bit, but got his balance back right after the punch.

"Guess you're right villain. I am slowing down. Back in my heyday, five of those punches would've been enough, but just now… that was 300 hits."

'Shit… time's up. Gotta end this fast.'

"Well villains. Give up?

"Damn it… you cheated! You couldn't have beat him! Damn it!"

Back with Midoriya and the other students… "Midoriya! We gotta go back! Hang here, and we could be taken hostage or something…"

'No… All Might's bluffing. He probably can't move. I can see the steam, even though it's mixed with the dust!'

Midoriya was frozen in horror when he heard Kurogiri's plan to double team All Might and kill him. He saw them dash at him, but before even Midoriya knew it, he was right there, with a full powered smash with Kurogiri's name on it. He had broken both his legs to get there, but in his eyes, it was worth it.

"Get away from All Might!"  
Kurogiri warped Shigaraki in front of him, hand poised to disintegrate Midoriya's face. Though everyone's attention turned to the door. Especially Shigaraki, whose hand had been shot, before it could make contact with Midoriya.

It was snipe that had shot him. And he continued to shoot at him, shooting him in the arms and legs. Kurogiri tried to block them, but Thirteen had gotten back up and was using his quirk to stop him.

"Damn it… we lost this time… but next time, you're dead All Might!"]

Both villains disappeared from sight.

All Might sighed, now in his true form. "Thanks kid. You saved me."

Midoriya cried. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

That was the end, of the events at USJ.

 **Hey guys! This was a waaaaay longer chapter. Thanks for reading! Also want to thank you for helping me reach 120 favorites and 172 follows! Well, that's all from me. Time for you guys to speak.**

 **Flareblitz the God  
Are you kidding me? He doesn't need OfA, all he has to to is learn some martial arts, get in close, and warp away a part of a major artery or a chunk of the other guy's trachea, and boom, insta-kill.**

 **A: umm… violent depiction aside… I kind of just wanted some of that good ol' DadMight, and I thought it would be interesting for him to have OFA. Also, heroes don't kill.**

 **P.S. You know what?! I'm gonna stop saying One For All everytime I reference Midoriya's quirk! I'll just say OFA! Thanks!**

 **Hardcasekara  
That's okay we shall wait for the next update and redo of this story since it will make it better as you say and by doing that it will make it more fun to read.**

 **A: I'm assuming this is a response to my hiatus update. Thanks for the consideration! I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!**

 **Well… this is goodbye for now. I'll post a one shot here or there, but the next real chapter will be November 9th. You guys are right, not write. Thanks for reading you lubbly people!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys! I'm finally back. Sadly to say, fixing 10,000+ words worth of chapters is a bit too much for two weeks, so the chapters aren't done yet, and this chapter is a week late. I'm trying to post every friday, but right now, I'm really sick, so writing is pretty hard. After this chapter, I'm taking a break for the holidays. The next chapter will be on the 30th, for sure this time. Anyway, on with the chapter, shall we?**

It had been a few days since the attack on the USJ. To say that the students of class 1-A had gotten off easily would be a huge understatement, save for Midoriya, who had a few two broken legs, and Kaminari had suffered from a minor concussion, from the the electric villain that snuck up behind him, Yaoyorozu and Jirou. Despite it, he was expected to make a full recovery. There were other injuries of course, such as All Might's, Thirteen's and Aizawa's. All Might and Thirteen would make a full recover, although the doctors weren't sure about Aizawa, as his eyes had received extensive damage.

All Might's injuries were small enough for Recovery Girl to heal them, so he sat in the nurse's office on the bed beside Midoriya.

Recovery Girl looked at both of them, deciding not to criticize them. "I suppose I can't scold either of you, seeing what the situation was."

All Might laid back in his bed, sighing. "I think I've shortened my time limit to one hour…"

Midoriya looked over in concern, but All Might sat back up. "Well, what're gonna do? Bad things happen."

Just as he was saying that, a man in a trench coat and fedora walked in.

"Pardon me."

Midoriya quickly sat up, and would have bolted up to block the view of All Might, if not for two things. Obviously, for one, the broken legs, and for the second, All Might address the figure as he took off his fedora.

"Long time no see, All Might!"

"Good to see you again Tsukauchi! I didn't know you'd be here!"

Midoriya was still having a mini panic attack. "A-All Might! T-this is okay?"  
"Oh yeah. He's good! Why you ask?"

"B-but I didn't a-"

"Because he is my good friend in the police force, Naomasa Tsukauchi!"

The detective chuckled. "Thanks for the weird intro. Well, anyway, onto what I came here for. Sorry to rush you, but I was wondering if I could ask about these villains that attacked you…"

All Might raised his hand to stop him. "Wait, hold on. Tell me this first. Are all of the students okay? And what about Thirteen and Aizawa?"

Tsukauchi smiled. "Well, besides your friend over there, the students only have a few minor injuries, and the teachers are out of danger as well. If you three heroes hadn't put your lives on the line, broken legs would be the least of our concerns."

Midoriya blushed and looked down, suddenly taking an extreme interest in his bandages.

"I see. But you've got one thing wrong. These students, they also put their lives on the line to fight. Those villains picked the wrong fight. Because class 1-A is going to be a mighty bunch of heroes! I'll make sure of it."

The next day, class 1-A had the day off, but Midoriya didn't see that as time to relax, but time to improve on not only his quirk, but his costume. But first, he had to send it in for repairs. As he walked down the hall, he thought about his trip to to the work studio. Midoriya shuddered, still a little traumatized from the last experience. After walking for five minutes, he came across the door, which had been repaired from the other day. Turns out though, the repairs were in vain, as the door was blown off its hinges yet again, but Midoriya was a safe distance away this time.

Midoriya walked in the doorway. "Wow… How did I know this was gonna happen?"

As Midoriya looked to see what had caused the explosion, there was a boom, and then something else flew out of the doorway, but this time, it flew right into Midoriya, knocking him back onto the metal door. Whatever hit him, it was really heavy. Midoriya groaned and looked up, only to see Hatsume on top of him.

Hatsume grinned at Midoriya. "You know, we gotta stop meeting like this." Hatsume paused, then, if it were even possible, she grinned even wider.

"Or maybe not! You're a lot firmer than you look~"

Hatsume got up, and Power Loader walked out, only to see Midoriya on the ground with his soul out of his body.

"What did you do this time Hatsume?"

"Oh, him?"

"No. The door."

"Ah."

When Midoriya woke up, he was sitting in a chair. He looked up and saw Hatsume working on something. There were some other people completely absorbed in their work as well.

"Ah. you're up." Hatsume looked at him with mild curiosity. "Why'd you pass out anyway?"

Midoriya thought back to what happened. Upon reflection, Midoriya blushed fiercely, and thought it best not to say the real reason.

"Ummm… d-dehydration."

"Oh, ok. Well, what'd you come here for anyway?"

"Well, I came here to send my costume in for repairs."

Hatsume turned back to her work. "If that's all, then you can just give it to Power Loader, and he'll send it in."

Hatsume watched as he went to go hand his costume in. then he started walking back towards her.

"Thanks, I got it turned."

"No problem."

Midoriya turned to walk away, but he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket to see a few texts from the group consisting of him, Uraraka, Kirishima, Iida, Ashido, and Asui.

 _Kirishima: anyone wanna hang out at the mall?_

 _Ashido: sure y not_

 _Uraraka: sounds fun!_

 _Iida: I believe I shall go as well!_

 _Asui: Ok_

Midoriya had never hung out with friends, so this would be a first. He turned to look at Hatsume.

"How often do you go out with friends?"

She didn't even look up from her invention. "Bold of you to assume I have any other friends."

Midoriya sighed. "Do you want to go out with me and my friends?"

Hatsume looked at him in consideration, before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

 _Midoriya: I'll go! Is it okay if I bring a friend?_

 _Everyone: Ok_

"Alright Hatsume, pack your bags. We're going on a trip."

"That makes no sense in this situation."

"Fine. I'll find some time to use it…"

 **(A/N) Some filler. Next one's kinda filler? It develops the relationship between Midoriya and Hatsume, and it adds Hatsume to the friend group too. AND HELL NO I'M NOT DOING JEALOUS URARAKA. JUST NO. anyway, what do you think? Rate and review, and now for the Q &A. Now I won't be saying the question, just the response to your guys questions.**

 **Guest: yeah, I'm going to have fun with Midoriya's fighting style. I've even got a few special moves in mind.**

 **S082829: I may or may not have been doing that on purpose, I haven't fixed it just yet. I'll let you know.**

 **Gako959: Glad to know you enjoy it. And yes, I will research shows that use portal powers to enhance this story.**

 **fan girl 666: thanks. I'm sticking to canon, so I want to be able to spice thing up, you know?**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey guys back with another chapter! Chapters 1 2 and 3 are updated! 4 is in the works! I don't think 5 and up needs updating, but if you think so, let me know. Also, that filler thing I started last chapter. I'm not doing it here. You'll have to check my account to see what happens. Don't worry, it's all comedy, so if you don't read, you won't miss anything, but I encourage you to read it! Anyway, onto the chapter, shall we?**

After the break was up, it was back to normal classes for class 1-A. That morning, Midoriya walked down the halls to class with Ashido. Normally he walked by himself to class, but he had found Ashido sleeping on the train a few seats next to him, and he ended up carrying her all to school, as she refused to wake up, and Midoriya couldn't bring himself to leave her there. She ended up waking up when they arrived at school, and they both walked the rest of the way.

"I'm gonna find a way to repay you, just you wait Midoriya!"

Midoriya waved his hands in front of his face, almost physically trying to reject the offer. "R-really Ashido! You don't have to do anything!"

"Nope! I already decided. I'm gonna take you to this place that has the best smoothies in exsistence!"

"O-oh. I guess I can't refuse now…"

Ashido pouted. "Well don't sound so excited now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't like me!"

"W-w-wait! No it's not that! It's just…"

Ashido's face lit up with a devious grin. "Aha! You must have a girlfriend! Who is it!? I bet it's Uraraka!"

Despite who Ashido had said, Midoriya couldn't help the fact that Hatsume flashed in his mind, causing him to blush.

Unfortunately, Ashido misinterpreted the blush and let out a high pitched squeal. "AH! It is! Is it official? Or do you just like her? Does she know? OH! I'll ask her!"

Ashido bolted towards the class, much to Midoriya's dismay.

"Wait! Ashido, no!"

Midoriya formed a portal on the floor in front of her, and then above him, causing her to fall in his arms.

Midoriya let her down. "A-alright. Y-you may be right, I do like someone, but it's not Uraraka!"

"Oh? Well then who is it? Spill it!"

"We're going to be late. I'll tell you after school, but I'm still not sure about it. It may be nothing."

"Oh, I can't wait for all the juicy details!" Ashido skipped the rest of the way to class.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this…?'

The class began as many others had, Midoriya sat in his seat, right next to Sero. Midoriya didn't speak much with him, but was always friendly, as was his nature. Then, Kirishima turned to Sero and Midoriya.

"Hey, do you know who's going to be the sub for today? You know Mr. Aizawa can't come in today, cause of his injuries and all."

Midoriya put a hand to his chin in curiosity, while Sero just shrugged. Then, then giant sliding door opened, and revealed… a mummy?

"Morning class." the mummy spoke, shocking everyone.

'Is that Mr. Aizawa?!'

True to what they said, it was Aizawa underneath all of the bandages. It seemed that not even crippling injury would be able to stop him.

"Alright class, settle down. Even though the incident at the USJ is over, your fight isn't over yet."

'What could he possibly mean? Villains?'

Aizawa seemingly responded to the class' thoughts. "What I mean to say, is that you must get ready for the upcoming sports festival."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh, not even realizing they had been holding their breath the entire time.

"Don't you think it's unwise to hold the festival so soon after a villan attack?"

"Good point. One that I brought up to the board. They said that this was a good opportunity to show the world that we weren't shaken by the attack. Don't worry, security will be doubled this time around, but even I'm still not sure…"

'How is that supposed to help us not worry?'

"Anyway, this will be the best opportunity to show off your skills. Not only will the pros be watching, but the whole world."

Midoriya overheard Jiro making fun of Kaminari, but he wasn't focused on that. This would be his chance, as the successor to the symbol of peace, he had to make his mark. That meant learning how to use his quirk properly.

Aizawa interrupted their talking. "This happens once a year. You've got three chances. So if you want to be a hero, make it count."

Cementoss walked in, thereby ending class 1-A's first period.

The day went by rather uneventfully, and Midoriya hated to admit it, but it was terribly boring. Especially compared to fighting. He didn't have to wait long though, because after lunch was basic hero training. Today was one on one fighting, and Midoriya was assigned to Kaminari. Midoriya got his hero costume, thinking about how he could win this. It was the worst possible matchup for him. Midoriya couldn't counter electricity.

He walked out to see Kaminari waiting in the ring. He grinned at Midoriya.

"Hope you don't think you can beat me. You'll be… shocked."

Midoriya sighed. "All Might, can we just fight?"

"For the love of… YES."

Midoriya charged at Kaminari, while Kaminari literally charged. Midoriya didn't let him though, and he put a portal underneath is feet and directly above him, causing him to fall in a loop.

'Alright. Five percent…'

Midoriya put a portal on the wall behind where Kaminari was standing, sending him flying towards Midoriya, then getting punched right back onto the ground with a super-charged punch.

It took Kaminari a while to get up, but when he did, he kept his head down.

"Damn… you know, I wish I could charge my power into one limb, but it always spreads… I could do electric punches. But maybe I could learn through training."

Midoriya froze at his words. He could feel the cusp of an idea in his brain, he just needed a push.

"Wait… what did you say you did with your power?"

"Umm… It spreads throughout my body."

Midoriya thought about how he usually called his quirk into one limb at a time. Then it dawned on him that even All Might channeled his power throughout his entire body. And to think that it was Kaminari that sparked this train of thought!

'I've been thinking about my quirk all wrong! Instead of calling upon it like a special power in one arm, I just need to have it flowing through me continuously!'

Midoriya began to spark with electricity, but instead of yellow, it was a light green.

"Woah, are stealing my style or something?"

"No… but I do have you to thank for this. A new way to use my power!"

Midoriya took a step forward... and went barreling into the wall. luckily, he used a portal to minimize the impact, but it did force his quirk to turn off. He ran back over to Kaminari, who was watching the whole ordeal in complete confusion. He bowed his head to Kaminari in thanks.

"Thank you… you've been a really big help!"

"Happy to help dude!"

All Might looked on with pride, happy to see that his student could finally managed to control his power, even if it was only five percent.

The rest of the class looked on in shock, at first at Midoriya's swift victory, but then the green electricity surrounding him. They were too far back to hear their conversation, so they wouldn't get hurt by anyone's quirk.

Kirishima was the first one to speak. "Woah… that was so manly!"

Tokoyami also chimed in. "That was most impressive."

 **(A/N) I want to know if you guys want me to cover everyone else's one on ones, but if not, next chapter will be the start of the sports festival.**

The class passed by and after it was the end of the day. Midoriya was preparing to go home when he was stopped by one of his classmates. In particular, it was one with a pink complexion.

"Hey Midoriya!"

"O-oh, hey Ashido!"

Ashido grinned an evil grin. "You didn't forget your promise, did you?"

"W-what promise?"

"Don't you act dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Aw, man…"

"Now tell me, who is it? Is it Yaoyorozu? Nah, that doesn't seem right. Tsuyu?"

"A-Ashido! Keep it down! It's not even anyone in this class."

"Oh? Well, then lead me to this mystery person!"

Midoriya let out a heavy sigh. "Fine… let's go."

Just as they turned to leave, Kirishima and Uraraka walked to intercept them.

Uraraka smiled at the two of them. "Hey! Are you guys heading home?"

"Umm… not yet, but-"

"We'll join you!"

Kirishima grinned at the two of them. "Just go with it. It'll be fun to hang out a bit after school anyway."

'Oh no…' Midoriya hung his head in despair.

All the while, Ashido was grinning like a madman.

The group walked out of the class and down the hall, towards the support course wing. Midoriya was sweating the whole way there. He had only agreed to this because he didn't want to raise suspicions. And there was Ashido, who he knew would spill everything if he tried to hide anything.

"H-Here we are… I'd stand back if I were you."

Kirishima took a step in front of door. "What do you mean? It's not like it's going to explode or any-"

The door was slammed in Kirishima's direction, almost comically, but not quite enough to knock it off its hinges.

"W-what the hell was that?!"

"Oh. count yourself lucky you didn't get crushed. Don't worry, you get used to it after a few times."

'What the heck does he deal with?' everyone but Midoriya thought with a sweatdrop.

Midoriya opened the door, and behind it were people who looked like they were beginning to pack up their things, but covered in smoke. Then, to the right of them, they could see a pink haired girl being pushed away from the work table, and she was putting up quite a struggle.

"I told you that if you blew anything, you were out for the day! So you're out!"

"Awwwww but Power Loader! Come on! Give me another chance! You don't have to be so mean you know."

They watched this interaction, bar Midoriya and Ashido. Midoriya was used to this by now, and Ashido assumed that this was the girl Midoriya was talking about.

"Well well, Midoriya, so this is her, huh?"

"Hey, Midoriya, I didn't know Hatsume went to UA!" Uraraka pointed at her, confused to see her here.

Kirishima noticed something elses though. "What did you mean, So this is her?"

"Ummm…"

Ashido pulled in Kirishima and Uraraka to a huddle and whispered, "He likes her~"

"A-Ashido! Why?!" Midoriya joined in the whisper huddle.

Uraraka leaned in further. "Well? Is it true?"

"W-well… I…"

"What are we whispering about?"

Midoriya turned to see Hatsume had joined the huddle without him noticing. He then fell through the floor, screaming.

All of them looked down to see a portal on the ground. Kirishima dropped down and put his head through the portal, to see Midoriya leaning against the wall.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes dude."

"Why me…"

 **(A/N) BOOM. done. sorry that it seems each chapter is late, but I'm moving to a more fluid schedule, so chapters will be updated once a weekend. might be friday, but probably saturday or sunday. anyway, enough from me. time for the questions! i'll only do questions from the last two chapters. So let's go!**

 **Fan girl 666: glad to see that you enjoy them being friends, if I made them be friends cannonly, it would take forever!**

 **Zanzar- Nope. the rating will stay the same, and if I told you, it would ruin the surprise!**

 **StevenTLawson- well, sorry to hear you don't like it. I thought the idea of a clash would be cool. The real changes will come later, but if you don't like it, just stop reading.**

 **I'll see you guys next week! Until then!**


	11. Chapter Extra!

Chapter Extra?!

 **(A/N) Hey guys, sorry that this isn't the story, and I really shouldn't even be doing this, but I needed a break from studying. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's midterm season, and mine are next week. No time to do a full fledged chapter, but I can do a short one. This is a compilation of extra ideas that i've had while making this, but couldn't put in, as they wouldn't make sense. The next real chapter will be on the 28th, but I'll do that one-shot that I hinted at a couple of chapters ago. Well, that's enough from me. Onto the kinda-chapter, shall we?**

Midoriya watched as Ashido ran down the hallway, ready to spill beans that didn't even exist. In a split second decision, he put a portal on the floor below her, and above him, causing her to drop into his arms in a bridal like position. Ashido blushed slightly, while Midoriya was in full panic mode.

'Crap! What was I thinking? What do I do? What do I say?'

"Umm… Midori? What are you doing?"

Midoriya was at a loss for words, until the author had a mischievous idea, that would put him completely out of character.

"You see Mina, you were right, that I liked someone in the class. But it was never Uraraka. It was always you."

Ashido was two shades pinker, if that were even possible, and Midoriya realized what he had just said.

"Uh… I…" Midoriya was this close to simply falling backwards and dying.

"That's good to know Midori. 'Cause I like you too."

 **(A/N) this obviously requires context. It's from chapter 8, but if anyone wants to build a MinaDeku (Which I ship the most, honestly) off of this, just give me some credit, and we're cool. Awesome in fact. On to the next one shall we?**

"So what's with the lightning?" Kirishima asked the question that was on everyone's minds after seeing his performance.

Midoriya wanted to keep his new power a suprise until the festival, so he had to make stuff up. He even promised to help Kaminari get better grades if he kept it a secret.

"Huh? O-oh, that was just the aftershock of punching Kaminari…" he winced saying that, hoping no one would either care enough, or not notice.

"But what about you flying into the wall? You went pretty fast, ribbit." The always blunt Asui pointed out Midoriya's obvious lie. Midoriya had to think of something fast, but then Kaminari butt in.

"It's just because his looks are… shocking. Huh? Huh?"

Everyone stared at him, getting the joke, but refusing to laugh. It was just so bad. After grinning for a few seconds, he was smacked in the face by Asui's tongue, which hurt like hell.

"Just stop. Your jokes are bad, ribbit."

Everyone laughed, as Kaminari looked down in disappointment.

 **Now that I think about it, I could have, and should've used this in the chapter, but it just didn't seem to fit for me. Like I said, these are ideas that I scrapped when making these chapters. Onto the next last one, shall we?**

Midoriya stood in front of the Support Course room, which sported a giant metal door. 'I wonder why they need this giant metal door?' it's not like something's gonna blow up or some-' Midoriya was cut from his own thoughts by a loud explosion, and the door flew off its hinges, crashing into the window above him. Midoriya fell backwards in shock.

"Woah!" That was the last word Midoriya before something crashed into him, accompanied by a giant cloud of smoke, sending him flying back onto the floor. Midoriya groaned, and tried to get up, but to no avail. He looked up and saw Hatsume staring back at him.

"Hey there! Didn't expect to see you again."

Midoriya was still coming to grips with his situation, but when he realized the position he and Hatsume were in, he started to have a mental breakdown.\

"B-b-b-boo…"

"BOOBS!"

Power Loader walked out to see Hatsume looking over the green haired boy in mild amusement. He was passed out, with his eyes glazed over.

"What did you do this time Hatsume?"

"What, the door, the window, or him?"

"How about all of the above?"

"Well, you see…"

 **(A/N) Sorry for the late night update, but I got sidetracked. Anyway, if you couldn't tell, this was another version of Midoriya and Hatsume's second meeting. I wanted to change it up, so I had him pinned down by a door. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. The only piece you'll see from me is a one-shot, so look out for that on my account. Until then, see you guys. Have a great christmas! Oh. if you don't celebrate that, just have a great time in general!**


	12. I'm Alive

**I'm Alive!**

 **Hey guys. I suppose I have a lot to apologize for. Not updating in a while, this not being an actual chapter, and not releasing that one shot I promised. (which I did write, but my laptop died on me, causing me to lose it all…) allow me to explain. Being a highschool student is rough. With midterms and all, I couldn't upload then. Now I'm on a robotics team as well, which takes up even more time, so that makes it even more difficult to juggle the three. BUT! I'm getting used to the schedule. If it means staying up a lot later to get you guys a chapter, than so be it. 8 hours of sleep is for the weak! Anyways, I won't make any promises too big, for the reasons stated above, but there will be a chapter this month. From then on, what I plan to do is have a monthly quota of chapters, like three chapters or two chapters a month. Anyways, might as well do a FAQs! I've noticed an increase in confusion as to my writing decisions, so I'll answer some of them. Lets go! (Note, some of them are just mistakes.)**

 **Q. Why does Bakugou still really hate Midoriya, despite having a quirk?**

 **Well, this isn't just me wanting to stick to the canon, I thought about it and I think it makes sense. Bakugou sees Midoriya as weak, just like his other classmates, but there's a key difference. Midoriya has always felt the need to help people, especially Bakugou, when they were young. I think Bakugou really hated him for that, because he saw himself as the best there was, and getting help from someone weaker than him would be a huge blow to his ego. At least, that's how I interpret Bakugou. I do think that because Midoriya is not quirkless, it's not as bad, but I don't think quirks are the root of the problem.**

 **Q. Why did Midoriya underperform in the entrance exam, and in the quirk test?**

 **To be honest with you, the quirk test was purely me rushing, because I had a lot of things to do, and I was just starting this Fanfic thing. Although, I did think about the Entrance exam, and I thought it made sense. Midoriya had next to no battle experience with his quirk (bar one month prior) while the other students had spent almost their whole lives preparing to be heroes with their quirks. While Midoriya is smart, the other students just had an advantage against him. Also, I wanted to demonstrate how destructive and how powerful he could be if he utilized his two quirks together instead of separately. I have plans for full cowling, especially if these newest manga chapters go the way I think they will.**

 **Q. Why give One For All to Midoriya?**

 **Short answer? I felt like it. Sorry to be blunt, but going into this, I thought full cowling and portals would be an awesome combination, and I won't be changing my stance anytime soon.**

 **Q. Not really a question, but, You stick to much to the canon.**

 **Ah yes. This is the most frequent critique I get. Also known as being a fatalist. I understand, and you guys are right. I plan to change. When I started this, I was just doing it for my enjoyment, and look at me now. It might not seem that impressive, but to me it is. Right now, I have 295 followers and 219 favorites. I've got a lot of expectations, and I'll do my best to live up to them.**

 **Well, that does it for now. There will be a chapter this month, and I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon, even if I take some breaks. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

The End

I hate to say it, but this story is being discontinued. The schedule I tried to set for myself was too much, and it spiraled out of control trying to keep it up. The premise of the story is flawed anyway, and I figured you guys deserve a heads up before I change the title to discontinued. There's good news though. I'm doing probably first MHA and JJBA kinda crossover. More if Midoriya had a stand. No One For All for him, etc. Look forward do a decently sized chapter once a month. Also, I'll be doing a Dragon Ball Z Fanfic as well, not sure what, I've got quite a few ideas. Anyway, this is goodbye to this story. It was my first anyway, so it was good practice to see what I could and couldn't do. And no, this isn't an April Fools. This is Skywing5000 signing out!


End file.
